


A Dragons Pet

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [23]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Young Jesse McCree, literally he's just there to die but it is kinda right there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: Dragons can be very possessive of what's their, even more so if it's their most precious pet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Anon: Mchanzo: older shimada clan leader hanzo and younger sugar baby/toyboy (but secretly husband and co leader) McCree.

Hanzo stared passively at the stuttering man stood before his table. As entertaining as watching him squirm was, he had failed and failure wasn’t something Hanzo would accept. Slowly lifting a hand from the back of the booth he wrapped it around the shoulders of the young man pressed against his side. “You hear that my darling? Not only has Jun failed me but he comes here on our night out and interrupts my time with you and Genji.” The youth against his side lifted his head from Hanzo’s shoulder, resting his chin there instead, staring up at him now. “Whatever should I do with him?” He asked with a gentle hum, watching as a dark smirk took its place on the others face.

“See how pretty he can beg? If he can’t convince ya as to why he deserves ta keep his life he doesn’t.” Jesse offered, a chuckled coming from the green haired man on Hanzo’s other side.

“Someone feeling merciful tonight?” Genji asked with a grin and Jesse snorted, turning his head to rest his temple on Hanzo’s shoulder again.

“Naw, I just know how our dear lord likes seeing people beg.” He purred out, smirking as Hanzo trailed fingers through his hair, pressing gently against his scalp, humming in agreement.

“You heard him. Beg for your life Jun.” Hanzo smirked as he picked up his glass, bringing it to his lips to take a sip.

 

Jun stared at him in shock for a moment, nervously wringing his hands before him. “Y-your listening to the outsider?” He asked nervously, trying to find a way out of having to justify his actions and inadvertently sealing his fate. The smirk left Hanzo’s face as Jesse growled, his hand resting on Hanzo’s thigh forming into a fist.

“Sush pet.” Hanzo soothed gently as he put down his glass, rubbing circles at the nape of his neck. Glaring darkly he withdrew his arm from around Jesse once the younger had calmed some. Reaching into his jacket he withdrew his pistol and placed it calmly on the table. “You have a choice here Jun. Shoot yourself and die with some honour or I do it for you.” Jun took a step back, eyes darting towards the door. “Genji.” Before Hanzo had even finished speaking his brother’s name he was up and restraining the man. He grasped his arms twisted them up behind his back and slammed him down on the table, face pressing into the food. “Running wasn’t an option Jun. Shoot yourself or I do it. Chose.”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to insult you!” He pleaded, eyes wide with fear, focused on the gun mere inches before him. Hanzo frowned, picking up the gun, casually checking the number of bullets. Jesse beside him glared at the few patrons who weren’t smart enough to be looking the other way.

“I will not tell you your options again.” Hanzo said calmly, making his way out of the booth. Genji hauled the man up by his arms, holding him steady as Hanzo leant against the table. “So, I’ll make your choice for you.” He smirked pressing the gun to Jun’s temple, Genji leaned back so he wouldn’t get covered in the splatter as Hanzo pulled the trigger. Letting the body go with a grunt, Genji watches it fall to the floor with distaste.

 

The bartender was already sending some people over to deal with the blood and moving the body, Genji pulled out his phone, texting for someone to come and deal with it. Hanzo sighed and pushed off the table, slipping back into the booth downing his drink once he sat back down. He lifted his glass to one of the scared serving girls who was trying to avoid catching their attention.  She jumped slightly but nodded, rushing over, nervously edging around the body which her co-workers were wrapping in a sheet to make the move cleaner and easier. She collected the three glasses on the table and darted back to the bar to get them new drinks.

 

Genji smirked as he slipped into the booth beside his brother. “Keep that up and people might figure out you actually like him you know.” He teased, Jesse winking at him as he curled against the elders side again, kissing gently at his neck, trying to sooth him.

“Jesse is mine, no one insults what’s mine.” He said simply, hand carding through Jesse’s hair again, holding him close as he continued to pepper his neck with kisses. “They should know dragons are possessive.” He smirked as Genji snorted and rolled his eyes, leaning back in the booth.  Jesse peered up at Hanzo with a smirk as he nipped gently at Hanzo’s neck. That earned him a smirk and a gentle tug at his hair. Jesse chuckled gently before going back to kissing at his neck sweetly.

 

Genji rolled his eyes at the pair, picking up his drink once it was brought over, thanking the traumatized serving girl as she placed Hanzo and Jesse’s drinks down.  “Get a room would you.” He muttered as he took a sip from his glass.

“We will soon.” Hanzo smirked, picking up his own drink, sipping at it as Jesse mouthed at his neck. “Drink up my dear, you’re going to need some energy.” He said casually whilst pulling Jesse back by his hair, chuckling at his whine, both needy and at the loss of being able to kiss at his neck. Picking up his own glass he leant against Hanzo’s side. Hanzo chuckled gently letting his hand fall from Jesse’s hair to wrap around his shoulders. “Such a good boy.”

“Only fer you.” Jesse grinned up at Hanzo who smirked as he took another sip of his drink. Genji pretending to gag on the other side of the table.

 

“Okay that’s too much for me.” Genji announced before knocking back the rest of his drink. “You two be gross on your own. I’m going for a walk.” He said as he rose from the booth, straightening out his jacket.

“If yer going to see that monk, ya should undo yer shirt a bit more, give ‘im a show.” Genji flushed slightly and folded his arms over his chest, smirking as Hanzo gently cuffed Jesse over the back of the head.

“Do not encourage him to go faulting his body in a temple.” Hanzo chided him, smirking at his lovers childish pout, leaning down he nipped at his lower lip before turning to face his brother. “I better not hear about you causing our guests any trouble tomorrow.” Genji saluted him with a smirk and made a point of unbuttoning his shirt a bit more.

“Of course not anija, you won’t hear a word about it.” He grinned before turning and leaving the bar, nodding to the barkeep as he left.

 

Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, glancing to Jesse out the corner of his eyes when the younger casually ran a hand up his inner thigh. “Ain’t no point getting’ stressed boss, ain’t like the monk isn’t interested ya know.” Hanzo sighed and took a deep drink

“If you are so relaxed about this, you explain why one of the monks doesn’t intend on returning to Nepal next week.” He muttered, rolling his eyes to see Jesse smirk.

“Fine. I will then.” He nodded defiantly and took a swig of his drink. Hanzo rolled his eyes, knocking back his drink, placing the glass down he picked up Jesse’s hat from the table, putting it on his lovers head.

“Come on you fool.” He said as he got up, walking calmly out of the bar, knowing Jesse would be following without needing to check. Jesse would follow him anywhere.


End file.
